Incesante
by MTBlack
Summary: Eran amigos compartiendo un espacio y tiempo específicos, invitados en un lugar de paso. Él era el amo y señor de toda la nación pero ordenaba y obedecía tanto o más que ella. Ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre esas tierras de volcanes dormidos y puertas de oro pero inspiraba tanto respeto que hasta los dragones se inclinaban a su paso. Zutara.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer**: Zuko y Katara no me pertenecen, tampoco el entorno. Apenas esta trama sin trama :)

AU, Katara se encuentra de visita en la Nación del Fuego, y de repente el anochecer la encuentra tomando té con el Señor del Fuego.

* * *

**Familia**

* * *

Había sido un largo día, casi como uno cualquiera de ese verano en particular. Largo, caluroso y agotador. A pesar de haberse levantado rozando el mediodía diferentes asuntos la habían arrastrado dentro y fuera del palacio casi sin tregua; por lo que el atardecer la encontró sudada y agotada. La criada que le habían asignado a su servicio, y que la seguía a todos lados innecesariamente, le dijo ni bien llegaron al palacio que podía darse un baño a lo que Katara accedió encantada.

Porque necesitaba estar sola, pidió que le sirvieran la cena en su habitación y despachó a la muchacha. Disfrutó de su comida con tranquilidad y saboreando cada bocado. De vez en cuando alejarse del mundo no venía mal, pensó. Sin embargo, al ver la oscuridad fuera de su ventana consideró que quizás la soledad ya había sido demasiado y pensó en salir al jardín para aunque sea interactuar con algún ser viviente. Y quizás como todas las noches de los últimos dos meses, él estaría allí, esperándola, sin esperarla. Pero listo al día siguiente recriminarle por su ausencia.

Habían pasado tres años casi desde la última vez que se habían visto, en Ba Sing Se, pero después de que Aang pareciera ser extremadamente necesario en la nueva Ciudad República, había juzgado una buena idea visitarlo. Y pronto una semana se convirtió en un mes, y un mes en dos y recientemente había decidido demorar su partida hasta el final del verano. Aang no la necesitaba y ella siempre tenía algo para hacer en esta tierra poco familiar pero que la había acogido con los brazos abiertos.

Abrió la puerta y le pidió a uno de los guardias innecesariamente apostados en su puerta que por favor le encargara a la joven criada a su servicio que le llevara un poco de té de jazmín en el jardín. El guardia la saludó y partió con velocidad. Ella siguió su camino hacia su nuevo destino.

Un par de meses atrás, en el último otoño, cuando habían pasado por Ba Sing Se, Iroh había dicho que no había mejor forma de empezar el día, ni de terminarlo, que con una buena taza de té en el jardín, absorbiendo el fresco que daba la ausencia del sol. Y considerándolo un buen consejo, se descubrió en el jardín la primera semana de su llegada disfrutando de la humeante bebida con su amigo, justo después de caída la noche y acabada la cena, porque rara vez coincidían al empezar el día.

Él se levantaba junto al sol y ella en contadas ocasiones lo hacía. Almorzar juntos era una mera formalidad que nunca concretaban y cenar un lujo que pocas veces podían darse.

Eran amigos compartiendo un espacio y tiempo específicos, invitados en un lugar de paso. Él era el amo y señor de toda la nación pero ordenaba y obedecía tanto o más que ella. Ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre esas tierras de volcanes dormidos y puertas de oro pero inspiraba tanto respeto que hasta los dragones se inclinaban a su paso.

Sin embargo, después del crepúsculo, eran solo ellos dos. Zuko y Katara, el Señor del Fuego y la Maestra Agua, el príncipe exiliado y la campesina, dos amigos tomando el té y hablando de lo extenuante que había sido el día. Quejándose de la vida y compartiendo tres mínimas alegrías que de un momento a otro parecían seiscientas mil por el solo hecho de ser compartidas.

Esa noche, una de las tantas que compartían, pero que sin embargo parecía precipitar el final del verano con una brisa fresca que anticipaba la lluvia y, además, auguraba un poco de calma al calor sofocante del día, Katara resolvió indagar sobre algo que no se había atrevido siquiera a considerar. Parecía el momento justo, un cúmulo de confianza necesaria y prudente distancia de los años sin el peligro de ofender nigún orgullo.

Llegó y se sentó sin saludar porque él rara vez lo hacía. Era innecesario, le había dicho, se veían incontables veces durante el día tan solo de paso, y según él, una sola mirada en su dirección bastaba como saludo. Le había reconocido alguna que otra vez que en ocasiones se cansaba hasta de hablar.

Él cabeceó sin mirarla, con los ojos cerrados, y la taza contra los labios. Parecía concentrado en relajarse. Katara sonrió. Era un ser tan complicado ese que tenía enfrente. Había cambiado, tenía el cabello largo aunque se lo recogía como antes, no le gustaba tanto parecerse a su padre. Y había semanas en que parecía estar considerando crecer una barba, pero esa noche, no. Esa noche tenía la piel suave y tersa como cuando era niño.

Ella no era la misma, aunque creía serlo. Los años la habían favorecido y sus ojos ya no parecían ser los rasgos más sobresalientes de sí, aunque seguían siendo los más expresivos. Más su cuerpo ya tenía las curvas de una mujer, y se comportaba como tal, aunque quizás siempre lo hubiera hecho en realidad.

Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y estiró las piernas bajo la mesita de mármol de jardín. Con los ojos azules clavados en la luna, pensando en Yué, en Sokka, en traición y en entrega habló quedamente.

-¿Por qué esa vez en las catacumbas dudaste? Porque cuando Azula llegó, tú la atacaste y pareció que por un momento... estarías de nuestro lado… pero, finalmente decidiste darnos la espalda –terminó con amargura, a la espera de una respuesta.

Zuko la miró extrañado, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se reclinó hacia atrás en el sillón de mimbre. Conservó la expresión de extrañeza durante unos segundos más, recargando la cabeza sobre sus largos y blancos dedos y finalmente suspiró antes de contestar.

-Porque creí que Azula podía darme algo que ustedes no.

Katara sonrió con suficiencia y arqueó una ceja.

-Ya sabía yo que eras un mocoso arrogante y…

Él levantó la mano para imponerle silencio y ella calló de inmediato, un tanto sorprendida ante esa frialdad. Zuko sonrió solemne.

-Aún no había terminado, Katara –ese tono condescendiente que usaba para regañar a sus criados u oficiales y que había oído emplear con Toph y Aang se le metía bajo la piel y le provocaba escozor, a duras penas logró permanecer callada -. Como decía antes que me interrumpieras –sonrió aún más cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada-, creí que Azula podía darme algo que ustedes no. Creí que si me unía a Azula y la ayudaba a derrotarlos todo volvería a ser como antes… recuperaría mi lugar aquí, volvería a sentirme en una familia… pero… pero no fue así –hizo una pausa larga, tomó la taza y la vació de un trago-. Nunca podría volver a sentirme en una familia con ellos, porque nunca lo habíamos sido –lanzó un suspiro hondo y la miró-. Ey, no llores –estiró la mano y le secó una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

Katara sacudió la cabeza, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Lo miró con pena, sintiendo un inmenso dolor por dentro.

-La sangre tira –masculló lentamente.

-Exactamente –coincidió él-. La sangre tira, Azula era, es y será mi hermana. Azula podrá tener todas las oportunidades que quiera. Porque es mi hermana y la quiero porque es sangre de mi sangre. Porque estuvo a mi lado aún cuando no quiso estarlo –agregó con sorna-. A pesar de todo, Azula es familia.

Ella asintió y le tomó la mano que había dejado cerca de sí, sobre la mesa. La encerró entre las suyas y la apretó con firmeza.

-Tú eres mi familia, ¿sabes? –Zuko cabeceó e hizo ademán de hablar pero ella no se lo permitió-. Eres mi familia, y la familia merece todas las oportunidades que quiera. Porque están allí aún cuando no quieren estarlo, porque la sangre tira, la sangre es más fuerte… y aunque tu sangre no es la misma que la mía… nuestros corazones casi laten al mismo ritmo, ¿verdad?

Zuko echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

-Sí, así es –admitió risueño-. ¿De dónde sale tanta miel para conmigo? -preguntó, expresando su extrañeza desde que ella había hecho la pregunta.

-No lo sé –admitió ella, soltándole la mano y reclinándose en la silla-, solo se sentía como el momento adecuado, y creo que tanto calor me ha derretido el corazón –agregó con una mueca.

-Lo dudo mucho, princesita.

-¡Ja! Si no lo hubiera visto, diría que **tu **corazón necesita ser calcinado para echarse a andar -se mofó recordando esa vez hacia ya casi cuatro años en que pensó que lo perdería por un rayo dirigido a ella.

El Señor del Fuego soltó una sonora carcajada y la miró con suficiencia.

-¿En serio? A mi corazón lo puso andar otra cosa.

Ella se ruborizó, bajo la atenta mirada de sus ojos dorados demasiado brillantes, demasiado penetrantes, demasiado adorables, rememorando el momento en que había sentido su corazón latir bajo sus manos, primero débilmente y luego con más fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza e insistió.

-Eres familia, pero todavía no habías tenido tu oportunidad.

-¿Todavía no? –le tomó la mano, ella no la soltó, pero desvió la mirada.

-Todavía no –repitió-. No podía dejarte morir. No cuando no sabías que te había perdonado y que confiaba en ti. No se puede dejar morir a la familia, además.

-¿Aún cuando se lo merezca? -creyó escuchar que la voz de él bajaba una octava, como si temiera su respuesta.

-Creo que por primera vez desde que nos habíamos cruzado no merecías morir… -suspiró-. Suena mal, pero fue la primera vez que deseé que nadie te tocara, que no te dieran una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Zuko arqueó los labios en una mueca pero asintió.

-Creo que si esa noche hubieras muerto no me lo hubiera perdonado, jamás -volvió a mirarlo, le brillaban los ojos y creyó ver que los de él también-. Saltaste a defenderme incluso cuando yo internamente todavía deseaba que algo horrible te sucediera…

-No sabía que eras tan rencorosa… -se burló bajito pero dio un suspiro de alivio.

Ella se ruborizó una vez más. Y lo miró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco sabía que podía detestar tanto a alguien… pero tú representabas todo lo malo para mí. Eras la cara del enemigo, el primer objetivo que se cruzaba en mi mente cuando peleábamos contra la Nación del Fuego. Azula, tu padre y tú merecían pudrirse en la cárcel…

El Señor del Fuego sintió que se encogía un tanto en su asiento pero permaneció inmutable dejando que se descargara. Ella terminó agitada y con las mejillas encendidas, temblando de cólera y al borde del llanto. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho, siento mucho haberte negado una oportunidad cuando más lo merecías. Siento que hubieras tenido que estar a un paso de la muerte para que yo comprendiera que en verdad querías cambiar –le volvió a tomar la mano y con la otra le acarició la mejilla sana, sus pupilas azules brillaban incandescentes.

Zuko apenas podía contenerse dentro de su misma piel, algo extraño le sucedía. Sentía punzadas para nada desagradables en la boca del estómago y terminó de unir su mano a la de ella sobre su mejilla.

-Lo sé… lamento mucho todo el daño que te causé. Lamento no ser capaz de expresarme con claridad -se sonrió con tristeza-. Incluso ahora, pasando la mayoría de edad tengo problemas para hacerme entender con los demás -Ella lo miró con una sonrisa divertida y asintió. Él no tardó en volver a ponerse serio-. No me alcanzará la vida para que comprendas lo arrepentido que estoy…

Katara bufó risueña.

-No hace falta -aseveró con sinceridad-, él que tiene que perdonarse eres tú –retrucó con algo muy parecido a la ternura. Lo miró unos instantes antes de agregar-: Yo podría ayudarte… si tú quisieras.

Él sintió que se le humedecían los ojos muy a su pesar, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

-Gracias. Gracias por incluirme en tu familia.

Ella sonrió de lado y Zuko sintió que algo cálido le estremecía el corazón. Por un momento acarició la idea de corregir la frase y decirla tal cual la había pensado.

Suspiró hondo y se puso de pie, alejándose de ella muy despacio; sin decir palabra se despidió de ella con una suave inclinación; ella lo miró aún sonriendo. Rodeó la mesita y las sillas y se dispuso a alejarse, pero se detuvo a último momento, giró sobre si y la besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-Gracias por **ser mi familia **–le susurró al oído y sonrió cuando ella se estremeció, antes de desaparecer furtivamente.

* * *

_**NA**: __ Todavía no estoy segura de dónde salió esto, solo sé que lo encontré en mi computadora y me pareció lo suficientemente decente como para publicarlo. Por favor háganme saber si no es así, para que pueda bajarlo :) Espero que alguien lo haya disfrutado, a pesar de las traducciones es el primer Zutara que me animé a escribir y ahora a corregir, y probablemente sea parte de alguna de las miles de historias Zutara que pienso/pensaba escribir en algún momento. No estoy segura, me fijé y lo escribí en el 2010 (septiembre) y bueno, cosas que pasan, acá esta con algunas modificaciones (no puedo creer que llegué a las dos mil palabras). Puede que devenga en algo más, puede que en unos días me decida por terminarlo aquí, el tiempo dirá :)_

_Aprovecho para agradecer a la cantidad de gente que ha agregado las historias o a mí (!) a sus favoritos o ha comentado. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo volver al ruedo con La Caída del Loto Blanco._

_¡Gracias por leer! Espero su opinión :)_


	2. Capítulo II

_¿Qué puedo hacer con todo aquello que soñamos? Dime donde lo metemos_

* * *

Como todos los días se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, y se quedó unos instantes en la cama viendo la luz del astro rey escalar por la pared frente a la ventana. Se levantó despacio y cogió una toalla apostada en una silla junto a la puerta del baño. Bostezando, abrió las canillas de la enorme bañera que ocupaba gran parte de la pequeña habitación y se plantó frente al espejo para afeitarse mientras se llenaba.

Luego de terminado el asunto, respiró despacio, una, dos, tres veces y comenzó a quitarse el fino pijama de seda. Los pantalones y la chaqueta carmesís cayeron al piso con un susurro. El agua estaba deliciosamente agradable cuando se metió y se deslizó por la superficie de mármol sin ruido. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo útil que sería contar con el habitual ejército de sirvientes para que lo bañaran. Pero este era su tiempo a solas y estaba agradecido de poder hacer algo tan simple como ello sin un grupo de personas observándolo y estudiándolo para anticiparse a cualquiera de sus movimientos.

_Una maestra agua sería más útil y más divertido, ¿no crees? _Le susurró la parte poco amable y que insistía en reprimir de su cerebro. Pegó un manotazo al agua y se salpicó entero como para enjuagar la mente a la vez que el cuerpo. Cerró el agua caliente y se hundió en el agua fría que empezaba a llenar la bañera. El cuarto se llenó de vapor y su sonrojo aumentó; metió la cara en el agua y trató de pensar en los viejos consejos de su tío.

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, Mai lo esperaba en su despacho para desayunar. Pero esa vez, al cruzar el umbral, advirtió algo diferente. Ella ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta, ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de su presencia; y sin embargo, algo en el aire le decía que esa mañana no sería como las demás.

No hacía falta que se volviera para saber que tenía una media sonrisa en la cara, un poco triste, un poco socarrona. Suponía que era porque la conocía hacía mucho tiempo, y porque la amaba tanto que, involuntariamente, se había tomado tiempo para memorizar esos detalles tan pequeños. Quizás a ella le sucediera algo similar, ella quizás sonrió porque no era la primera vez que advirtió que él llegaría en el mismo momento en que lo hizo.

Se acercó despacio hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás. Un poco de cabello negro le cubría el rostro delicado y pálido, pero allí estaba: la media sonrisa triste y socarrona. Zuko sonrió con satisfacción, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y lo detuvo posando suavemente la mano sobre su antebrazo justo en el momento en que él la soltó para rodear el escritorio y sentarse tras una pila de papeles, como todas las mañanas, hasta que su secretario asomara la cabeza y lo arrastrase por los diferentes salones del palacio de reunión en reunión.

Zuko la miró intrigado y Mai le sostuvo la mirada con cierta timidez, y eso no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad que le carcomía la boca del estómago.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?

Tras presenciar las demostraciones de afecto de Aang y Katara, además de los incesantes motes melosos, habían prescindido de termino amoroso alguno, simplemente llamándose por sus nombres, o muy de vez en cuando Zuzu o Mimi, como solía llamarlos Azula cuando eran niños. Pero esta vez la denominación, traía un mensaje más profundo consigo, como el _no te odio_ que ya formaba parte de su historia. Este cariño cargaba en sí mismo un _¿debo preocuparme? Todo va estar bien, ¿verdad? _A pesar de sí, Zuko tragó saliva con dificultad.

Mai sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a los ojos y el joven Señor del Fuego sintió como el corazón se le encogía dentro del pecho. El aire en la habitación volvió a sentirse enrarecido y esta vez era como si se le hubieran cerrado los pulmones y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Zuko apretó los labios y volvió el rostro hacia ella, la confusión estaba escrita en todas sus facciones.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de sí tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba pasando. A su cabeza volvieron como ráfagas, los momentos en los que Mai lo había desconcertado. Lo esquiva y distante que se había mostrado tras regresar de un viaje, un poco demasiado largo para su gusto, por las islas septentrionales.

En ese momento, tomó realmente consciencia de que apenas había visto a Mai en las últimas dos semanas, a tres meses de su regreso, y dos semanas y días de la llegada de Katara. Salvo por la mañana o alguna que otra escasa noche, Mai no estuvo en palacio. Ya no entrenaba con él por las tardes, y desde antes de viajar había dejado de cenar con él por cuestiones de agenda. Las últimas dos semanas, a media mañana sin falta, el secretario entreabría la puerta para asomar la cabeza y anunciarle que Lady Mai no asistiría al almuerzo porque saldría a almorzar con la señorita Ty Lee, porque su madre había concertado un almuerzo familiar, o porque Azula requería de su presencia. Por un motivo u otro, Mai escapaba de él, y recién en ese momento fue que comenzó a ver sus motivos como excusas para no verlo.

A su memoria regresó cuando volvió, bronceada y cansada, pero alegre. Y sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que no lo dejaba sentirse del todo cómodo dentro de su propia piel mientras ella estaba cerca. Por su parte, sus sentimientos para con ella no habían cambiado, quizás solo se habían incrementado por la ausencia, pero… ¿y ella? ¿Acaso ya no sentía lo mismo?

Se lo había preguntado una noche en que veían la luna desde la ventana de su habitación, tirados en el piso sobre una manta y apenas cubiertos de la fresca de la madrugada con una sábana de satén. Ella le había respondido con un beso largo y profundo que pronto le hizo olvidar hasta de su nombre.

Luego, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, o de eso se había convencido. Ahora se permitía percatarse de los pequeños detalles que no había querido tomar en cuenta al descubrirlos, de lo que Mai había intentado comunicarle sin palabras. De aquello que los tenía en ese momento encerrados en su despacho, como cualquier otro día en el que ella se hubiera quedado a pasar la noche pero que sin embargo era diferente.

Mai levantó la mano que mantenía sobre su brazo, y Zuko sintió como todo su interior se volvía de hielo. Duro, frío, insensible. La mano de ella señaló el sillón y él asintió, distante, y no se movió del lugar.

-Sentémonos, por favor –fue un pedido prácticamente inaudible, pero Zuko la conocía demasiado bien. Había un pequeño temblor en la voz.

Cuando se sentaron, ella dejó escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera el espía mejor entrenado podría oírlo; Zuko, sin embargo, en los últimos tres años pudo estudiarla sin estudiar, y escuchó lo que otros jamás podrían. Ese mínimo sonido lo transportó a un año atrás, o quizás más, los dos en la cama, un poco ebrios, parte de alcohol, parte de felicidad, y completamente desnudos, riendo a carcajadas de la patética pero igualmente cómica imitación de Mai de su propia madre que con los años no hizo otra cosa que ponerse más quisquillosa.

-Las damas no suspiran, Mai, querida. Esos ruidos son impropios de una dama –había inspirado brusca y ruidosamente, como si hubiera recordado algo importante, y luego, con una sonrisa burlona, se había acomodado encima de él. Con los labios a centímetros de los suyos, le había preguntado-: ¿Qué crees que diría de haberme escuchado esta noche? –Arqueó las cejas, y un brillo travieso destelló en sus ojos, tamborileó sus dedos sobre los labios unos segundos-. Probablemente diría que… eso no es propio de la futura Señora del Fuego y bla, bla, bla –suspiró con falsa tristeza y el expríncipe desterrado advirtió que el brillo en sus ojos no hizo otra cosa sino adquirir más fuerza-. Veamos si podemos hacer que nos oiga –desafió antes de besarlo de lleno en la boca.

La mano de Mai posándose muy suavemente sobre su pierna, lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Esta vez los ojos de Mai no tenían un brillo travieso. Esta vez la tristeza de su sonrisa también la transmitían sus ojos.

-He estado pensando en marcharme –comenzó muy despacio y tras un silencio en que lo miró furtivamente y bebió un sorbo de té para luego dejar la taza lentamente sobre la mesa-. Regresar a las islas –agregó tragando saliva-. El primer ministro me ha ofrecido un puesto como gobernadora… en realidad la idea era supervisar desde aquí, pero… eso me parece una mala idea –bajó la mirada e inhaló hondo antes de volverse a mirarlo.

El corazón de Zuko se contrajo contra su pecho y verdaderamente se olvidó de respirar.

-No te atrevas a pensar ni por un segundo que he dejado de quererte –su tono poseía una cierta dureza que le dio a Zuko un desagradable sabor metálico en la boca-. Y siempre serás importante para mí –agregó con una media sonrisa. _Pero_, pensó Zuko-, pero allá he encontrado algo que aquí me falta… además de que estaré lejos de mi madre –y los labios de ambos se curvaron en claras sonrisas tristes.

Un largo silencio se impuso entre ellos luego. Las ventanas del despacho seguían cerradas para evitar la entrada de calor, por lo que el trinar de los pájaros se oía muy lejano y entrecortado. Zuko paseó su mirada por la habitación buscando exactamente qué decir, más lo que salió de su boca se parecía en nada a lo que intentaba formular.

-¿Por qué todos me abandonan?

La cara de Mai se contrajo de culpa y desvió la mirada nuevamente al piso. La vio fruncir el ceño y retorcer las manos sobre el regazo, clara muestra de que estaba tan molesta con él como consigo misma. El amor propio comenzó a emparcharse un poco mientras el amor hacia Mai salía a abofetearlo por haber dicho semejante tontería.

-Lo siento, eso, eso estuvo mal. Egoísta y para nada cierto –farfulló. Metió las manos entre las rodillas y agachó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Suspiró hondo- ¿Hay alguien más?

-Zuko –Su voz tenía algo así como una cubierta de hielo, pero a pesar de él, el joven monarca alzó una mano para que s ele permitiese seguir hablando.

-No es mi intención ofenderte –_es como si mi cerebro hubiera olvidado que es lo políticamente correcto. Ya solo quiero que te vayas-_ ni inmiscuirme en asuntos que ya no me conciernen –_aunque hace cinco minutos podía preguntártelos y era casi un deber obtener respuestas-._ Pero agradecería infinitamente saber de tu propia boca las verdaderas razones de tu partida.

Mai movió la cabeza con brusquedad y arqueó una ceja, claramente ofendida e irritada, y Zuko, con el orgullo bajo el brazo tratando de protegerlo de otro golpe, sabía que su prometida, _ex_ _prometida, _se recordó, se debatía por decirle la verdad o inventarle una mentira que le doliera lo suficiente como para arrepentirse por dudar de sus palabras. En su propio interior, el amor hacia Mai estaba apaleando y amordazando a su amor propio.

-No hay nadie más –contestó finalmente con total seriedad-. Solo yo –se señaló el pecho con un dedo y lentamente fue acelerándose-. Solo yo. Por primera vez ahí afuera yo era la única que importaba. Ni mis padres, ni mi hermano, ni Azula. Sí, tenía un itinerario pero podía hacer con él como yo quisiera. Entré en contacto con todo y con todos pero lo más importante de todo es que entre en contacto conmigo misma –Zuko no pudo evitar que se le cerrara la garganta al ver los brillos en los ojos oscuros de la muchacha. _¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la razón de ese brillo? _Mai continuó con la vista un poco perdida y ajena a los pensamientos de Zuko-. Por primera vez en mi vida, me divertía la idea de un mercado, porque podía hacerlo cuando quisiera y con el pretexto que quisiera. Para comprar fruta, para hablar con alguien, para ver a los niños jugar a la pelota o porque deseaba correr bajo la lluvia.

El joven alzó una ceja. La idea de Mai corriendo bajo la lluvia le parecía improbable, pero Mai a veces podía ser todo menos predecible.

-Aún puedes hacer eso aquí –musitó, con un dejo de resentimiento, aunque sabía que eso no era del todo verdad.

Ella sonrió con amargura.

-¿Tú crees? –no esperó que respondiera-. No sería lo mismo –se aliso un pliegue invisible de la ropa y suspiró, esta vez con ganas, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

Esa noción fue como un puñetazo al orgullo ya caído. Volver a prestarle atención a las palabras de Mai fue difícil. Mientras Mai hablaba, Zuko contemplaba la pila de papeles que ocupaban un cuarto de su escritorio y la bandeja de té con masitas abandonada. Quiso poder dejar de escucharla realmente, pedirle que se marchara de una vez si era lo que planeaba hacer y dejarlo ahogar sus penas con trabajo y quizás más tarde con alcohol.

-Aunque así me criaron, no nací para esto –concluyó y se bebió el resto de su té de un trago y le tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella-. Por favor, no me quites esto.

El Señor del Fuego tragó saliva con dificultad, sintió que el corazón se le helaba. La voz de la muchacha tenía un ligero temblor que le recordó la realidad. Ella verdaderamente no podía marcharse. No si él no se lo permitía. Una simple negativa y Mai permanecería a su lado como habían planeado, como otras personas habían planeado incluso antes de que ellos mismos tuvieran uso de razón. Una simple firma aquí, o allá, y Mai sería su esposa y se quedaría con él por muchos años. _Y sin embargo, verla infeliz, día tras día, sabiendo que le quité la felicidad después de haberla acariciado con los dedos. _Sacudió la cabeza, y deseó no amarla tanto. Deseó amarla un poco menos como para ser más egoísta y poder retenerla.

Zuko suspiró. Cerró los ojos con cansancio y colocó una de las palmas de ella contra su mejilla; movió la cabeza para disfrutar de la última caricia de la única mujer que lo había amado tal cual era, aunque ni él mismo lo hubiera sabido en esos momentos. ¿_Alguien volverá a tocarme de esta manera alguna vez? ¿Sin repulsión, sin aprehensión, con algo siquiera parecido al amor?_

-Llamaré a mi secretario para anunciar que cancelamos el compromiso –accedió en un susurro. Temía que si hablaba más alto, la voz se le quebraría y empezaría a rogarle que se quedara.

-Sé que te dejo en buenas manos –creyó escucharla murmurar y luego en voz alta-: Cuídate -se inclinó y le dejó un beso bajo la cicatriz. Su mano actuó por mente propia y tomó la de ella, reteniéndola a centímetros de su cara.

-Tú también –y por un momento no dijo nada, pensó en que esa era la última vez que la tendría tan cerca, y no pudo evitar acercarse a sus labios. Ella no se resistió.

Quizás fueron unos minutos, o quizás una hora pero cuando ella se separó y lo envolvió en un abrazo rápido le pareció que habían pasado juntos una eternidad y cien días. Cuando Mai salió por la puerta, él permaneció sentado en el sofá hasta pasado el mediodía, una taza de té frío en la mano que no recordaba haberse servido. Pensó en todo lo que podría haber llegado a ser alguna vez y ya no sería, y en todo lo que había pasado y ya no volvería a pasar.

_Tú le rompiste el corazón una vez. ¿Acaso no es más que justo que ella rompa el tuyo? _Con ese pensamiento salió de la habitación con prisa. Trabajo y té completamente olvidados.

* * *

Era cerca del atardecer cuando Katara regresó al Palacio de un paseo por el campo y fue el mozo de cuadras el que le pidió en confidencia que ayudara a bajar a Su Excelentísima Majestad del techo. Le pidió al muchacho que buscara a la prometida de su majestad pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza. Katara frunció el ceño y lo obligó a contarle el jaleo en el que se había visto envuelto el palacio desde su partida por la mañana.

-Envía a alguien a buscarla al puerto, y a su casa, quizás todavía esté por aquí –indicó cuando el joven terminó con el relato. El muchacho salió corriendo y Katara salió tras él, había olvidado en que techo encontraría encaramado al joven Señor del Fuego. Sin embargo, no fue tan difícil hallarlo. Para encontrarlo, la maestra agua no tuvo más que caminar en dirección contraria a la enfermería, siguiendo los guardias que se llevaban unos a otros, para buscar asistencia a sus heridas.

Lo descubrió recostado contra las tejas de una de las galerías que daba al patio de entrenamiento donde algunos sirvientes recomponían la arena destrozada, y los heridos se remendaban entre sí y cada quien atendía su propio orgullo. Katara frunció el ceño, solo podía imaginarse las horas que había pasado entrenando, probando y acabando con la resistencia de la pobre tropa de turno. Zuko era un hombre terco, que le gustaba ir más allá de sus límites, y evidentemente esa tarde los había sobrepasado con creces.

-Hola, Zuko –llamó desde abajo, pero él no le respondió-. Ignorar a un huésped es bajo incluso para ti, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso la Nación del Fuego no tiene una sanción para aquel que le niegue atención al prójimo?

-Tienes comida y un techo. Vete. Quiero estar solo –le respondió con brusquedad y se dio la vuelta sobre su costado izquierdo. Katara temió verlo rodar hacia abajo como un panqueque.

-Puedes estar solo en tu habitación. Baja de ahí, ahora –insistió. Vagamente, era consciente del pequeño grupo de guardias que la observaba detrás de una columna de piedra. Se llevó las manos a las caderas y fulminó con la mirada a las máscaras blancas que la observaban. No tardaron en esfumarse y ella volvió la atención al monarca rebelde sobre el techo-. ¿Qué te parece si pido un poco de té y subo allí para merendar contigo?

Katara dejó pasar diez minutos en silencio, observó el lugar buscando un buen sitio para empezar a subir. No había una manera fácil y discreta de hacerlo, probablemente al escucharla él se alejaría y terminaría persiguiéndolo por techos, terrazas y jardines. Suspiró antes de levantar una delgada escalera de hielo desde sus pies hasta el techo. Subió con calma y una expresión determinada en el rostro.

Parecía dormido, y Katara dudó un momento al ver la cantidad de botellas vacías que lo rodeaban. Había una copa hecha añicos y un poco de vino a unos centímetros de su mano.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo infantil que estás siendo?

-¿Por qué no escuchas? ¿Tienes un pedazo de hielo atorado en la oreja? -Le respondió él levantándose con violencia. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó peligrosamente de ella. Caminó zigzagueante demasiado cerca de las canaletas pobremente anexadas al techo de tejas.

La muchacha frunció el ceño. Brevemente consideró atarlo con un lazo de agua y tirarlo abajo, pero pensó en los curiosos que seguramente veían todo desde detrás de las columnas al otro lado del jardín, por no mencionar los que seguramente estaban oyendo el intercambio.

-¿Y tú qué, eh? Te crees muy listo, emborrachándote para ahogar las penas. Vaya solución -respondió, fastidiada. Katara se pasó la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor, realmente había sido un día largo y lo que menos quería era estar ahí arriba absorbiendo todavía más de la inclemencia del sol-. ¿Quieres que me vaya? Bien, me iré, pero tú vienes conmigo -empezó a acercarse hacia él-. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le das a tus súbditos?

-¿Y a ti qué carajo te importa? -Gritó y súbitamente no hubo más que silencio a su alrededor. Katara estaba segura de haber escuchado que al menos veinte personas contenían la respiración. La mirada de Katara se volvió gélida y en otro momento, Zuko habría tragado con dificultad y su mente hubiera empezado a llenársele de imágenes con las que remediar la situación pero ahora era como si hubiera decidido que en lugar de callar, bien podía decir todo lo que quisiera-. Si te vas en unos días, por qué no ahorrarte la molestia e irte hoy, ¿eh? No hay nada aquí que demore tu partida, no deberías quedarte. No quiero que te quedes.

Y lo que siguió fue una retahíla de cosas que jamás había imaginado oírle decir. Katara intentó dejar de escucharlo, pero era imposible. Decía cosas que al principio no tenían mucho sentido, pero que luego hablaban desde la inseguridad de un joven de diecisiete años que había tenido que interponerse entre ella y un rayo para demostrar su valía y que era digno de confianza. Le habló con el odio ciego que se tenían hacía tanto tiempo, y con la sinceridad y la carencia de filtro que le brindaba el alcohol ahora a los veinte años. Nunca pensó que él podría llegar a decirle todas esas cosas horribles que le dijo sin respirar. Sin embargo, allí estaba como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, como si no hubiera existido jamás ese inesperado encuentro en Ba Sing Se y más tardes en las Catacumbas de Cristal, como si él no le hubiera salvado la vida dos veces, al menos.

El látigo de agua se le escapó antes de que pudiera ser consciente realmente de que lo había creado. Se deshizo centímetros antes de tocarle el rostro iracundo del Señor del Fuego que seguía hablando sin detenerse a respirar. Y de nuevo un silencio sempiterno que se extendió bajo el calor abrasador. Katara escuchaba el corazón latir en sus orejas, sentía el sudor caer por su espalda y la carencia de respiración. Zuko, frente a ella, tenía los ojos como platos antes de fruncir el ceño y lanzarle un puñetazo en llamas; a duras penas pudo esquivarlo. Sin embargo, a ese puñetazo siguieron otros, y patadas también que no le permitieron levantarse de inmediato; lo observó descargarse bajo el calor de llamas contra el aire hasta casi extenuarse. Antes de que la última llamarada se extinguiera en el aire, y el fuego en el techo le alcanzara la ropa, Katara se incorporó justo para ver a Zuko saltar de un techo a otro.

Con el sol cegándola, las llamas acariciándole los pies, y botellas de vino explotando a su alrededor, Katara no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse detrás del joven Señor del Fuego que corría como un rebelde por los techos de su propio palacio. Suspiró, sí, porque estaba siendo lo que había buscado evitar y volvió a suspirar cuando se dio cuenta que, aunque errático y zigzagueante, él era más ágil aún y se vio obligada a congelar el próximo objetivo y él derrapó hasta aterrizar sobre su espalda con un ruido preocupante. Sin embargo, ella no alcanzó a llegar a él porque se dio la vuelta y rodó hacia abajo haciéndola gritar.

Zuko atravesó el patio recibiendo una sarta de insultos de la joven además de mortíferos proyectiles de hielo que no fueron lanzados decididamente a matar. Sin embargo, una daga un poco más grande y pesada de las que volaban por encima de su cabeza se le clavó en la espinilla y lo hizo rodar por el piso lleno de tierra. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se preparó para enfrentarla mientras ella descendía en un tobogán de agua.

-¡Basta! -le gritó y todo lo que consiguió fue que la rodeara una anillo de fuego y verse obligada a frenar una patada en llamas con su brazo envuelto en agua.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de envolverle ambas piernas con hielo, pero él no tardó en derretirlo, borrándole la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿En serio, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡Déjame en paz! -y una explosión de sus palmas al chocar la envió volando contra una pared-. No quiero hacerte daño -se agachó para sacarse el hielo todavía solido de la parte posterior de la pierna. Katara apenas podía verlo entre el humo y la tierra y su voz parecía llegar de todos lados. En otros tiempos, estaría asustada, pero ahora _yo también soy de temer_.

Con todas sus fuerzas, reunió toda el agua del patio, incluso la que percibía en el aire, y la dirigió a donde distinguía su forma borrosa. Una ola gigantesca extinguió las llamas del patio y llevó al Señor del Fuego contra la pared opuesta. Allí Katara le aprisionó muñecas, tobillos y torso con esposas de hielo.

-¡Ya basta, maldita sea! -Gritó y amenazó con colocarle una mordaza helada.

Él no la miró, como una especie de burla consideró que el suelo empapado a la izquierda de sus zapatillas azules era más digno de su atención que ella. Katara gruñó, estaba comportándose como el mocoso real e insoportable que había conocido y estaba disgustada.

-Quiero que te vayas –giró la cabeza y la miró con los ojos irritados de alcohol y pena-. Quiero que me dejes solo, cómo todos me dejan.

-Estás siendo inmaduro, Zuko. Todos tenemos problemas, ¡esta no es manera de lidiar con ellos! –rugió y un charco muy cerca saltó por los aires. Se sobresaltó pero no dejó que se le notara. Ya más tarde meditaría y se preocuparía por recuperar el control de sí que creía que ya poseía-. No estás viendo las cosas como son, nadie en realidad te ha dejado…

-¡Deja de mentirme!

-¡No te estoy mintiendo, grandísimo tonto!

-¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Mi Tío? ¿Sokka, Suki? ¿Aang? ¿Mai? –se le quebró la voz y sacudió la cabeza hasta que el cabello mojado le cayó sobre los ojos-. Todos los que me acompañaron, que me prometieron estar conmigo de una u otra manera se han ido y me han dejado solo con una nación que no puedo manejar.

-¿Y tú crees que yo estoy pintada? ¿Acaso me convertí en una triste planta?

-Tú vas a irte –le espetó. Y elevó el tono de voz-. Mejor sería que te marches ahora. Ya ni siquiera puedo tolerar mirarte. No puedo creer que haya aguantado tanto desprecio de tu parte. No puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota como para haberte salvado de Azula aquella vez.

Katara lo miró como si apenas estuviera conteniendo las ganas de abofetearlo.

-Simplemente –inspiró hondo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar la ira que la inundaba-. Simplemente, estás siendo ridículamente infantil, Zuko.

Le dio la espalda y empezó a alejarse pero se volvió y lo miró fijamente por un instante. A pesar de la borrachera que todavía le embotaba los sentidos, Zuko pudo advertir con claridad que ya no tenía una expresión traviesa, tampoco una seria, sino una máscara de absoluta frialdad que le llenó la boca de un regusto amargo. Ella tensó la mandíbula y su rostro casi siempre risueño adquirió un cariz casi letal.

-Yo no le doy la espalda a la gente que me necesita, Su Majestad –resumió sin que se le moviera un solo músculo-. Me quedaré hasta la fecha dispuesta. Solo me iré antes si se disculpa por un comportamiento tan vergonzoso para con un huésped.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_N/A: Bien, hubo un poquito de todo ahora, ¿eh? Díganme si sigue siendo una historia legible o debería borrar este capítulo y dejarlo como un oneshot. Perdón por la falsa alarma de los otros días, estaba tratando de ayudar a alguien con el tema de subir un capítulo y seguí de largo. _

_Espero que este capítulo haya servido para recompensarlos un poco por la larga espera. Espero que les haya gustado aunque yo no sé, con Mai, con Zuko (¿está OOC?) borracho, con Katara saliendo a lo Nanny McPhee me pregunto si no habré estado escribiendo esto bajo los efectos de algo, jaja. Pero no, simplemente espero que les haya gustado. _

_GRACIAS POR AGREGAR LA HISTORIA A ALERT Y A FAVORITOS. GRACIAS_ **Funny-life**, **Sol Meyer**, **mamori anazaki** _y_ **Rashel Shiru** _POR LEER Y COMENTAR._


End file.
